


Thietue - Original Language Dictionary

by Dragonire



Series: Starborne [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dictionary, Other, original creation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonire/pseuds/Dragonire
Summary: This work is a presented dictionary of my original created language that I have used in my works to add extra depth to my stories.This is a guide to those interested, as well as the language open to use by anyone as long as credit is given where credit is due.*Please note this work will be continually updated as I continue to flesh out the language.*
Series: Starborne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Thietue - English

_List of abbreviations:_ _  
adj. adjective  
adv. adverb  
conj. conjunction  
contr. contraction  
exc. exclamation  
f. feminine  
interj. interjection  
m. masculine  
name. name  
neu. neuter  
n. noun  
num. number  
pl. plural  
pp. past participle  
pr.p. present participle  
pref. prefix  
prep. preposition  
pron. Pronoun  
sg. singular  
suf. suffix  
vb. verb_

* * *

**General Rules** _(with exceptions)_  
Words with vowels with ‘ _(example: Aní)_ are masculine  
Words with vowels with ^ _(example: Yenâ)_ are feminine  
Words with vowels with .. _(example: Naï)_ are purposefully neutral 

**All names/titles are neutral but can be changed to masculine or feminine by changing the emphasis.**

* * *

**Numbers Rules**  
To add a placement to a number, the suffix of _-ynth_ is added at the end:  
1 (one) = _enol_  
3 (three) = _evis_  
42 (forty-two) = _roufa-owtz_

1st (first) = _enol-ynth_  
3rd (third) = _eerthe-ynth_  
42nd (forty-second) = _roufa-owtz-ynth_

* * *

* * *

**A**  
**‘anyu** _pl. /neu. (people)_  
**a** _conj._ and  
**A’reinagun** _adv._ more { _and-take-again_ }  
**Ad (‘ad)** _vb._ to do  
**Adori** _vb. cont._ do not  
**Adrest** _vb. pp._ did [ _functioning root: ‘do’_ ‘ad]  
**Adwren** _vb. pr.p._ do [ _functioning root: ‘do’_ ‘ad]  
**Áis** _n._ help, aid  
**Áislent** _vb._ helpless [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ áis]  
**Áisrest** _vb. pp._ helped [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ áis]  
**Áisthol** _adj._ helpfully, [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ áis]  
**Áisundā** _vb. prep._ will help [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ áis]  
**Áisyon** _vb. pr.p._ helping [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ áis]  
**Alednaï** _name /neu._ we, us, { _All-her/him-me_ }  
**Algo** _conj. comparative_ than { _this/that_ }  
**Alto** _conj._ this, that, it  
**Altom** _contr._ it is  
**Anaïyr** _name. /neu._ parent, guardian  
**Anâthi** _name. /f._ mother  
**Aní** _name. /m._ father  
**Arenphine** _name._ my heartbeat  
**Asben** _n._ pain, hurt, injury  
**Asbenyeir** _vb._ to hurt { _to give-pain_ }  
**Astra** _n._ sky  
**Aturn** _prep._ during, while { _and-time_ }  
**Awnâyr** _name. /f._ daughter { _young-girl-family_ }  
**Awníhyr** _name. /m._ son { _young-boy-family_ }  
**Awyr** _name. /neu_ child

* * *

**B**  
**Balc** _adj._ stupid  
**Baran** _n._ brown  
**Beam** _conj._ before  
**Bekn** _conj./ suf._ after, next,  
**Bekturn** _conj._ then { _after-time_ }

* * *

**C**  
**Charr** _n._ red  
**Ciel** _adj,_ high, above  
**Cielyin** _name._ High-Sun { _high-sun_ }  
**Cryown** _n._ ice  
**Crys** _adj._ cold  
**Culm** _adj._ wimp, weak  
**Canu** _n._ permission  
**Coud** _adj._ proud, impressed, pleased  
**Culm’anyü** _name pl. /neu._ idiots { _idiot-plural (addressing others)_ }

* * *

**D**  
**‘dnaï** _suf. /neu._ we, us, [ _contraction of_ {Alednaï}]  
**Dalann** _n._ slope, hill  
**Datta** _adv._ there  
**Dattal** _conj._ wherever { _there-all_ }  
**Desyre** _vb._ to want  
**Dov** _n._ anger, rage  
**Dov!** _interj. /exc._ [an expression of anger]  
**Druien** _vb. pr.p._ drinking, drinks [ _functioning root: ‘drink’_ druin]  
**Druin** _vb._ drink  
**Druirest** _vb. pp._ drunk, drank [ _functioning root: ‘drink’_ druin]

* * *

**E**  
**‘edaí** _suf._ [referring to another _(m.)]_  
**‘êdth** _suf._ [referring to another _(f.)]_  
**‘ëtan** _suf._ their [possession _(neu.)]_  
**Êdaí** _pron._ he, him (m.)  
**-edaí** _suf. /m._ his (possession)  
**Edaídā** _vb. /m._ he will  
**Edmaï** _pr. /neu._ my (possession)  
**Êdth** _pron._ she, her (f.)  
**-êdth** _suf. /f._ her (possession)  
**Edthundā** _vb._ /f. she will  
**Eerthe** _num._ 3, Three  
**-ego** _adj. /suf._ [ _comparative (eg strong – yun = stronger – yunego)]_  
**Ego** _conj._ because, so  
**El** _adj._ pale, light  
**Elin** _n._ white, star, starlight  
**Elwae** _n._ turquoise { _white-teal_ }  
**Elyin** _n._ sun { _star-yellow_ }  
**Ening** _num._ 9, Nine  
**Enol** _num._ 1, One  
**Ët al** _conj._ they [collective _(neu.)_ ]  
**Ët’alto** _pr. /neu._ { _/neu. possession - it_ }  
**Ët’anyu** _pr. /neu._ you, they _(pl.),_ them _(pl.)_ [ _addressing others_ ]  
**Ëtan** _conj._ get, get _(their possession)_  
**Etta** _conj._ also  
**Etue** _vb. /n._ speak, tongue  
**Etuen** _vb. pr.p._ saying, speaking [ _functioning root: ‘say, speak’_ etue]  
**Etueval** _vb._ to lie { _speak-false_ }  
**Euerest** _vb. pp._ said [ _functioning root: ‘say, speak’_ etue]  
**Evis** _num._ 5, Five

* * *

**F**  
**Faroth** _name._ Hunter  
**Fawda** _vb._ to eat  
**Fawdarest** _vb. pp._ ate, eaten [ _functioning root: ‘eat’_ fawda]  
**Fawren** _vb. pr.p._ eating [ _functioning root: ‘eat’_ fawda]  
**Fir** _determiner._ the, a, an  
**Fleur** _n._ pink

* * *

**G**  
**Glaice** _n._ blue  
**Gornonyyn!** _interj._ “Greetings” [respectful/warm greetings]  
**Govad** _vb._ meet  
**Govarest** _vb._ _pp._ met [ _functioning root: ‘meet’_ govad]  
**Govawren** _vb._ _pr.p._ meeting [ _functioning root: ‘meet’_ govad]  
**Gruve** _adj._ aggressive

* * *

**H**  
**Hagdovuk!** _interj._ [an expression of _extreme_ anger]  
**Haityto** _vb._ to fly  
**Hanna!** _interj._ [to give thanks]  
**Hanna’edaí!** _interj._ / _m._ Thank you [ _to m._ ]  
**Hanna’êdth!** _interj._ / _f._ [ _to f._ ]  
**Hanna’ët al!** _interj._ / _neu._ [ _to neu._ ]  
**Hast** _adj._ quick, fast,  
**Hwind** _vb._ to bind  
**Hyr** _conj._ but

* * *

**I**  
**Ileë** _name._ [title of respect ( _neu._ )]  
**Illth!** _interj._ [an expression of _extreme_ disgust]  
**Ilnrí** _name._ [title of respect ( _m._ )]  
**Ilthrêth** _name._ [title of respect ( _f._ )]  
**Inego** _conj._ if { _maybe-because_ }  
**Ino-** [ _questioning the attachment = inomae, ino]_  
**Ino** _conj._ or, maybe  
**Inoah** _n._ question  
**Inoalto** _adv._ what? { _ino- that_ }  
**Inodatta** _adv._ where? { _ino- there_ }  
**Inonanyü** _adv._ who? { _ino- you_ }  
**Inoturn** _adv._ when? { _ino- time_ }

* * *

**J**  
**Jinn** _adj._ quiet  
**Jivik** _vb._ to steal  
**Jivikren** _vb._ _pr.p._ stealing [ _functioning root: ‘steal’_ jivik]  
**Jivikrest** _vb._ _pp._ stole [ _functioning root: ‘steal’_ jivik]  
**Jos** _conj._ none

* * *

**K**  
**Keren** _vb._ fighting, arguing  
**Kern** _vb._ fight, argue  
**Kernrest** _vb._ _pp._ fought, argued [ _functioning root: ‘to fight, argue’_ kern]  
**Kinsnâ** _name._ / _pl._ sister(s) ( _f._ )  
**Kinsnâoak** _name._ sister (older) ( _f._ )  
**Kinsnâwn** _name._ sister (younger) ( _f._ )  
**Kinsníh** _name._ brother(s) ( _m._ )  
**Kinsníhawn** _name._ brother (younger) ( _m._ )  
**Kinsníhoak** _name._ brother (older) ( _m._ )  
**Kinyr** _name._ family ( _neu._ )  
**Kirest** _vb._ _pp._ softened [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri]  
**Kiri** _adj._ soft  
**Kirigo** _adj._ _pp._ softer [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri]  
**Kirilow** _vb._ soften [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri]  
**Kirwren** _vb._ _pr.p._ softening [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri]  
**Kot** _vb._ go  
**Kotrest** _vb._ _pp._ gone [ _functioning root: ‘go’_ kot]  
**Kotwren** _vb._ _pr.p._ going [ _functioning root: ‘go’_ kot]  
**Krown** _n._ stone  
**Kyren** _vb._ _pr.p._ sleeping [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx]  
**Kyrest** _vb._ _pp._ slept [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx]  
**Kyx** _vb._ to sleep, asleep  
**Kyxego** _adj._ sleepier [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx]

* * *

**L**  
**Law** _adj._ no,  
**Law!** _exc._ “no” [to express disagreement]  
**Leorlais** _vb._ see  
**Lain** _adj._ bare, empty  
**-lent** _suf._ [ _without… (adjective) eg heart – thien = heartlessly – thienlent)]_  
**Leoren** _vb._ _pr.p._ seeing [ _functioning root: ‘see’_ leorlais]  
**Leorest** _vb._ _pp._ seen, saw [ _functioning root: ‘see’_ leorlais]  
**Low** _vb._ become  
**-low** _suf._ [ _become… (eg strong – yun = strengthen – yunlow)]_

* * *

**M**  
**Mae** _adj._ yes, true  
**Mae-** _vb._ be (is)  
**Mae!** _exc._ “yes” [to express agreement]  
**Maenen!** _interj._ “well met” [in response to greetings]  
**Marzh** _n._ purple  
**Morn** _n._ black, dark  
**Morncharr** _n._ crimson { _dark-red_ }  
**Mornelin** _n._ grey { _dark-white_ }  
**Maerest** _vb._ _pp._ been [ _functioning root: ‘be’_ mae]  
**Maewren** _vb._ _pr.p._ being [ _functioning root: ‘be’_ mae]  
**Margü** _name._ / _neu._ friend  
**Menara** _n._ mind

* * *

**N**  
**N’nagun** _conj._ again, repeat  
**N’nuir** _adj._ deep-down  
**Nâ** _n._ / _f._ girl  
**Naer** _vb._ leave  
**Naeren** _vb._ _pp._ leaving [ _functioning root: ‘leave’_ naer]  
**Naerest** _vb._ _pr.p._ left [ _functioning root: ‘leave’_ naer]  
**Naï** _pron._ / _neu._ I, Myself, Me, You, They _(sg.)_  
**Naïdā** _vb._ / _neu._ I will  
**Naïm** _pron._ / _neu._ I am, they are _(sg/pl.), {I-be}_  
**Nanündā** _pron._ / _neu._ you will, they will _(sg/pl.) [addressing an/other(s)]_  
**Nanyü** pron. / _neu._ you, they (sg/pl.), them (sg/pl.), [ _addressing another]_  
**Navaer** _interj._ “farewell” [given at departure]  
**Neirf** _adj._ below  
**–neirf** _adj._ / _suf._ [Referring to lesser than oneself]  
**Neirf** _adv._ prep. below  
**Neves** _num._ 7, Seven  
**Níh** _n._ boy  
**Nikerym** _name._ Warrior, Fighter  
**Nor** _vb._ run  
**Noren** _vb._ _pr.p._ running [ _functioning root: ‘run’_ nor]  
**Norest** _vb._ _pp._ ran, have run [ _functioning root: ‘run’_ nor]  
**Nuir** _adj._ down, deep  
**Nurice** _n._ dark blue { _deep-blue_ }

* * *

**O**  
**Oakrn** _n._ old, long  
**Orezo** _num._ 0, Zero  
**Ori** _prep._ without, cannot, can’t  
**-ori** _suf._ [ _without… (verb.) eg mind – menara = mindless – menarori)]_  
**Oturna** _adv._ forever  
**Oturnyeirx** _vb._ to kill { _give-death_ }  
**Oturnyx** _adj._ _n._ dead, death { _forever-asleep_ }  
**Owtz** _num._ 2, Two

* * *

**P**  
**Pithregun** _vb._ remember { _thought-again_ }  
**Pithrest** _vb._ _pp._ thought [ _functioning root: ‘think’_ pithyx]  
**Pithwren** _vb._ _pr.p._ thinking [ _functioning root: ‘think’_ pithyx]  
**Pithyx** _vb._ think  
**Pnos** _vb._ _adj._ awake, aware, alert  
**Pnosego** _adj._ more aware [ _functioning root: ‘aware’_ pnos]  
**Pnost** _vb._ awoke [ _functioning root: ‘awake’_ pnos]  
**Pnoswren** _vb._ waking [ _functioning root: ‘awake’_ pnos]

* * *

**R**  
**Rein** _vb._ take  
**Ruhn** _n._ tan, gold (colour)  
**Reinren** _vb._ _pr.p._ taking [ _functioning root: ‘take’_ rein]  
**Reinrest** _vb._ _pp._ taken, took [ _functioning root: ‘take’_ rein]  
**-rest** _suf._ [ _past tense of… (eg fight – kern = fought – kernrest)]_  
**Roufa** _num._ 4, Four

* * *

**S**  
**Sault** _name._ Captain  
**Seless** _adj._ broken  
**Shyrd** _n._ metal  
**Sroll** _vb._ know  
**Sol** _adv._ only, just  
**Srollrest** _vb._ _pp._ knew [ _functioning root: ‘know’_ sroll]  
**Srollwren** _vb._ pr.p knowing [ _functioning root: ‘know’_ sroll]

* * *

**T**  
**Tae (Tae-)** _name._ /pre _f._ [Referring to higher than oneself/respectful pronoun ( _neu._ )]  
**Theon** _n._ home { _heart-land_ }  
**Thien** _n._ heart  
**Thietue** _name._ Language { _heart-tongue_ }  
**Tol** _vb._ come  
**Tuilë** _n._ lime  
**Tveirown** _n._ mountain  
**Thibb** _num._ 8, Eight  
**Thienth’ir** _prep._ for (gift) [used in context with love, or a loving gift between lovers, family members, very close friends] { _to give-heart_ }  
**Thol** _vb. prep._ can, with  
**-thol** _suf._ [ _with… (eg mind – menara = mindful – menerathol)]_  
**Tolrest** _vb._ _pp._ came [ _functioning root: ‘come’_ tol]  
**Tolwren** _vb._ _pr.p._ coming [ _functioning root: ‘come’_ tol]  
**Turn** _n._ time  
**Turnal** _conj._ whenever

* * *

**U**  
**Umba** _n._ orange  
**Urn** _vb._ have  
**Urest** _vb._ had  
**Urnedmaï** _vb._ claim  
**-undā** _suf._ [ _prediction, will… (eg anger – dov = will anger – dovundā)]_  
**Urnwren** _vb._ _pr.p._ to have, has [ _functioning root: ‘have’_ urn]

* * *

**V**  
**Van** _vb._ now  
**Vanast!** _exc._ “fuck”  
**Vanavahast** _exc._ “to fuck” [for pleasure only]  
**Verth** _n._ olive  
**Virid** _n._ green  
**Vispser** _n._ intelligence, wisdom  
**Valç** _adj._ determiner. _exc._ no, false, wrong  
**Voar** _adj._ slow

* * *

**W**  
**Wae** _n._ teal,  
**Waerr** _n._ water, sea  
**-ward** _suf._ [ _directional… (eg quick – hast = quickly – hastward)]_  
**-wren** _suf._ [ _present tense of… (verb) (eg fight – kern = fighting - kernwren)]_  
**Wylou** _vb._ to let, to allow

* * *

**X**  
**Xaí (-xaí)** _suf._ / _m._ respectful suffix  
**Xamae** _adj._ _n._ funny { _fun-is_ }  
**Xamorn** _adj._ _n._ funny [sarcastic] { _dark-funny_ }  
**Xanu** _n._ fun, amusement, enjoyment  
**Xid** _num._ 6, Six

* * *

**Y**  
**Yawn** _n._ young, early, short  
**Yeir** _vb._ give  
**Yeiráis** _name._ Aider, Medic  
**Yeirfaw** _name._ Chef, Feeder  
**Yenâ (-yenâ)** _suf._ / _f._ respectful suffix  
**Yin** _n._ yellow  
**Yinvard** _name._ Yellow-Bellied (coward)  
**Yun** _adj._ strong  
**Yunfleur** _n._ magenta  
**Yunice** _n._ cyan  
**Yeir-** _name._ _n. pref._ Role, Title [YEIR = Formal]  
**Yeiren** _vb._ _pr.p._ giving [ _functioning root: ‘give’_ yeir]  
**Yeirest** _vb._ _pp._ gave [ _functioning root: ‘give’_ yeir]  
**-ynth** suf. [ _to add placement to a number eg 10th = enol-orezo-ynth, 83rd = thibb-eerthe-evis-ynth]_  
**-yon** _suf._ [ _present process of…(verb) eg to drink – druin = dinking – druinyon]_


	2. English - Thietue

_List of abbreviations:_ _  
adj. adjective  
adv. adverb  
conj. conjunction  
contr. contraction  
exc. exclamation  
f. feminine  
interj. interjection  
m. masculine  
name. name  
neu. neuter  
n. noun  
num. number  
pl. plural  
pp. past participle  
pr.p. present participle  
pref. prefix  
prep. preposition  
pron. Pronoun  
sg. singular  
suf. suffix  
vb. verb_

* * *

**A**  
a, an, the _determiner._ **Fir**  
above, high _adj. conj._ **Ciel**  
after, next _conj. /suf._ **Bekn**  
again, repeat _conj._ **N’nagun**  
aggressive _adj._ **Gruve**  
aid, help _n._ **Áis**  
Aider, Medic _name._ **Yeiráis**  
also _conj._ **Etta**  
amusement, enjoyment, fun _adj. n._ **Xanu**  
and _conj._ **a**  
anger, rage _n._ **Dov**  
argued, fought [ _functioning root: ‘to fight, to argue’_ kern] _vb. pp._ **Kernrest**  
arguing, fighting [ _functioning root: ‘to fight, to argue’_ kern] _vb. pr.p._ **Keren**  
ate, eaten [ _functioning root: ‘eat’_ fawda] _vb. pp._ **Fawdarest**  
awake, aware, alert _vb. adj._ **Pnos**  
awoke [ _functioning root: ‘awake’_ pnos] _vb._ **Pnost**

* * *

**B**  
bare, empty _adj._ **Lain**  
be (is) _vb._ **Mae-**  
because, so _conj._ **Ego**  
become _vb._ **Low**  
been [ _functioning root: ‘be’_ mae] _vb. pp._ **Maerest**  
before _conj._ **Beam**  
being [ _functioning root: ‘be’_ mae] _vb. pr.p._ **Maewren**  
below _adj. prep._ **Neirf**  
bind _vb._ **Hwind**  
black, dark _n. adj._ **Morn**  
blue _(colour) n._ **Glaice**  
boy _n._ **Níh**  
broken _adj._ **Seless**  
brother (older) _name. sg. /m._ **Kinsníhoak**  
brother (younger) _name. sg. /m._ **Kinsníhawn**  
brother(s) _name. sg/pl. /m._ **Kinsníh**  
brown _(colour) n._ **Baran**  
but _conj._ **Hyr**

* * *

**C**  
came [ _functioning root: ‘come’_ tol] _vb. pp._ **Tolrest**  
can, with _vb. prep._ **Thol**  
Captain _name._ **Sault**  
Chef, Feeder _name._ **Yeirfaw**  
child _name. /neu._ **Awyr**  
claim _vb._ **Urendmaï**  
cold _adj._ **Crys**  
come _vb._ **Tol**  
coming [ _functioning root: ‘come’_ tol] _vb. pr.p._ **Tolwren**  
coward (yellow-bellied) _name._ **Yinvard**  
crimson _(colour) {dark-red} n._ **Morncharr**  
cyan _n._ **Yunice**

* * *

**D**  
dark, black _n. adj._ **Morn**  
dark-blue _(colour) {deep-blue} adj._ **Nurice**  
daughter _name. /f._ **Awnâyr**  
dead, death _{forever-asleep} adj. n._ **Oturnyx**  
deep-down _adj._ **N’nuir**  
did [ _functioning root: ‘do’_ ’ad] _vb. pp._ **Adrest**  
do not _vb. cont._ **Adori**  
doing [ _functioning root: ‘do’_ ’ad] _vb. pr.p._ **Adwren**  
down, deep _adj._ **Nuir**  
drink _n. vb._ **Druin**  
drinking, drinks _(vb.)_ [ _functioning root: ‘drink’_ druin] _vb. pr.p_ **Druien**  
drunk, drank [ _functioning root: ‘drink’_ druin] _vb. pp._ **Druirest**  
during, while _prep._ **Aturn**

* * *

**E**  
early, short, young _n._ **Yawn**  
eat _vb._ **Fawda**  
eaten, ate [ _functioning root: ‘eat’_ fawda] _vb. pp._ **Fawdarest**  
eating [ _functioning root: ‘eat’_ fawda] _vb. pr.p._ **Fawren**  
eight, 8 _num._ **Thibb**  
empty, bare _adj._ **Lain**  
enjoyment, amusement, fun _adj. n._ **Xanu**

* * *

**F**  
“Farewell” _[given at departure] interj._ **Navaer!**  
false, wrong, no _adj. determiner. exc._ **Valç**  
family _name. neu._ **Kinyr**  
fast, quick _adj._ **Hast**  
father _name. m._ **Aní**  
Feeder, Chef _name._ **Yeirfaw**  
fight, argue _vb._ **Kern**  
fighting, arguing [ _functioning root: ‘to fight, to argue’_ kern] _vb. pr.p._ **Keren**  
five, 5 _num._ **Evis**  
fly _vb._ **Haityto**  
for (gift) [used in context with love, or a loving gift between lovers/family members/very close friends] _{to give-heart} prep._ **Thienth’ir**  
forever _adv._ **Oturna**  
fought, argued [ _functioning root: ‘to fight, to argue’_ kern] _vb. pp._ **Kernrest**  
four, 4 _num._ **Roufa**  
friend _name. /neu._ **Margü**  
fuck _exc._ **Vanast**  
fun, amusement, enjoyment _adj. n._ **Xanu**  
funny [sarcastic] _adj. n._ **Xamorn**  
funny _adj. n._ **Xamae**

* * *

**G**  
“Greetings” _[respectful/warm greetings] interj._ **Gornonyyn!**  
gave _vb. pp._ **Yeirest** [ _functioning root: ‘give’_ Yeir]  
get, get their… _(possession) neu. conj._ **Ëtan**  
girl _n. /f._ **Nâ**  
giving _vb. pr.p._ **Yeiren** [ _functioning root: ‘give’_ Yeir]  
go _vb._ **Kot**  
going [ _functioning root: ‘go’_ kot] _vb. pr.p._ **Kotwren**  
gold, tan _(colour) n._ **Ruhn**  
gone [ _functioning root: ‘go’_ kot] _vb. pp._ **Kotrest**  
green _n._ **Virid**  
grey _(colour) {dark-white} n._ **Mornelin**  
guardian, guardian _name. neu._ **Anaïyr**

* * *

**H**  
had _vb._ **Urest**  
has, to have _[functioning root: ‘have’ urn] vb. pr.p._ **Urnwren**  
have _vb._ **Urn**  
he will _vb. m._ **Edaídā**  
he, him _pron. m._ **Edaí**  
heart _n._ **Thien**  
help, aid _n._ **Áis**  
helped [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ ’áis] _vb. pp._ **Áisrest**  
helpfully [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ ’áis] _adj._ **Áisthol**  
helping [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ ’áis] _vb. pr.p_ **Áisyon**  
helpless [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ ’áis] _vb._ **Áislent**  
her, hers _[possession (f.)] suf._ **-êdth**  
high, above _adj. conj._ **Ciel**  
High-Sun _name._ **Cielyin**  
hill, slope _n._ **Dalann**  
his _[possession (m.)] suf._ **-edaí**  
home _{heart-land} n._ **Theon**  
Hunter _name._ **Faroth**  
hurt, injury, pain _n._ **Asben**

* * *

**I**  
I am, they are _(sg/pl.), {I-be} pron./neu._ **Naïm**  
I will _vb. /neu._ **Naïdā**  
I, Myself, Me, You, They _(sg.) pron. /neu._ **Naï**  
ice _n._ **Cryown**  
idiots _{idiot-plural (addressing others)} name. pl/neu._ **Culm’anyü**  
if _{maybe-beacuse} conj._ **Inego**  
impressed, proud, pleased _adj._ **Coud**  
injury, pain, hurt _n._ **Asben**  
intelligence, wisdom _n._ **Vispser**  
it is _contr._ **Altom**  
it, this, that _conj._ **Alto**

* * *

**J**  
just, only _adv._ **Sol**

* * *

**K**  
knew [ _functioning root: ‘know’_ sroll] _vb. pp._ **Srollrest**  
know _vb._ **Sroll**  
knowing, knows [ _functioning root: ‘know’_ sroll] _vb. pp._ **Srollwren**

* * *

**L**  
Language _name._ **Thietue**  
leave _vb._ **Naer**  
leaving [ _functioning root: ‘leave’_ naer] _vb. pp._ **Naeren**  
left [ _functioning root: ‘leave’_ naer] _vb. pr.p._ **Naerest**  
light, pale _adj._ **El**  
lime _(colour) n._ **Tuilë**  
long, old _n._ **Oakrn**

* * *

**M**  
‘more aware’ [ _functioning root: ‘aware’_ pnos] _adj._ **Pnosego**  
magenta _n._ **Yunfleur**  
maybe, or _conj._ **Ino**  
Me, Myself, I, You, They _(sg.) pron. /neu._ **Naï**  
Medic, Aider _name._ **Yeiráis**  
meet _vb._ **Govad**  
meeting [ _functioning root: ‘meet’_ govad] _vb. pr.p._ **Govawren**  
met [ _functioning root: ‘meet’_ govad] _vb. pp._ **Govarest**  
metal _n._ **Shryd**  
mind _n._ **Menara**  
more _{and-take-again} adv._ **A’reinagun**  
mother _name. f._ **Anâthi**  
mountain _n._ **Tveirown**  
My Heartbeat _[an endearment given to ones’ heart-mate] name. neu._ **Arenphine**  
my, mine _[possession (neu.)] suf._ **Edmaï**

* * *

**N**  
“No” _[to express disagreement] exc._ **Law!**  
next, next _conj. /suf._ **Bekn**  
nine, 9 _num._ **Ening**  
no _adj._ **Law**  
no, false, wrong _adj. determiner. exc._ **Valç**  
none _conj._ **Jos**  
now _vb._ **Van**

* * *

**O**  
old, long _n._ **Oakrn**  
olive _n._ **Verth**  
one, 1 _num._ **Enol**  
only, just _adv._ **Sol**  
or, maybe _conj._ **Ino**  
orange _n._ **Umba**

* * *

**P**  
pain, hurt, injury _n._ **Asben**  
pale, light _adj._ **El**  
parent, guardian _name. neu._ **Anaïyr**  
people _pl/neu._ **’anyu**  
permission _n._ **Canu**  
pink _(colour) n._ **Fleur**  
proud, impressed, pleased _adj._ **Coud**  
purple _n._ **Marzh**

* * *

**Q**  
question _n._ **Inoah**  
quick, fast _adj._ **Hast**  
quiet _adj._ **Jinn**

* * *

**R**  
rage, anger _n._ **Dov**  
ran, have run [ _functioning root: ‘run’_ nor] _vb. pp._ **Norest**  
red _(colour) n._ **Charr**  
remember _{thought-again} vb._ **Pithregun**  
repeat, again _conj._ **N’nagun**  
role, title _name. n. pref._ **Yeir** [YEIR = Formal]  
run _vb._ **Nor**  
running [ _functioning root: ‘run’_ nor] _vb. pr.p._ **Noren**

* * *

**S**  
said [ _functioning root: ‘speak’_ etue] _vb. pp._ **Eturest**  
saying, speaking [ _functioning root: ‘speak’_ etue] _vb. pr.p._ **Etuen**  
sea, water _n. name._ **Waerr**  
see _vb._ **Leorlais**  
seeing [ _functioning root: ‘see’_ leorlais] _vb. pr.p._ **Leoren**  
seen, saw [ _functioning root: ‘see’_ leorlais] _vb. pp._ **Leorest**  
seven, 7 _num._ **Neves**  
she will _vb. f._ **Êdthundā**  
she, her _pron. f._ **Êdth**  
short, early, young _n._ **Yawn**  
sister (older) _name. sg. /f._ **Kinsnâoak**  
sister (younger) _name. sg. /f._ **Kinsnâwn**  
sister(s) _name. sg/pl. /f._ **Kinsnâ**  
six, 6 _num._ **Xid**  
sky _n._ **Astra**  
sleep _vb._ **Kyx**  
sleepier [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx] _adj._ **Kyxego**  
sleeping [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx] _vb. pr.p._ **Kyren**  
slept [ _functioning root: ‘sleep’_ kyx] _vb. pp._ **Kyrest**  
slope, hill _n._ **Dalann**  
slow _adj._ **Voar**  
so, because _conj._ **Ego**  
soft _adj._ **Kiri**  
soften [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri] _vb._ **Kirilow**  
softened [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri] _vb. pp._ **Kirest**  
softening [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri] _vb. pr.p._ **Kirwren**  
softer [ _functioning root: ‘soft’_ kiri] _vb. adj. pp._ **Kirigo**  
son _name. /m._ **Awníhyr**  
speak, tongue _vb. n._ **Etue**  
star, starlight, white _(colour) n._ **Elin**  
steal _vb._ **Jivik**  
stealing [ _functioning root: ‘to steal’_ jivik] _vb. pr.p._ **Jivikren**  
stole [ _functioning root: ‘to steal’_ jivik] _vb. pp._ **Jivikrest**  
stone _n._ **Krown**  
strong _adj._ **yun**  
stupid _adj._ **Balc**  
sun _n._ **Elyin**

* * *

**T**  
‘to fuck’ [for pleasure; without attachment] _exc._ **Vanavahast**  
“Thank you” (to _f.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’êdth!**  
“Thank you” (to _m.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’edaí!**  
“Thank you” (to _neu.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’ët al!**  
“Thanks” _[to give thanks] interj._ **Hanna!**  
take _vb._ **Rein**  
taken, took [ _functioning root: ‘take’_ rein] _vb. pp._ **Reinrest**  
taking [ _functioning root: ‘take’_ rein] _vb. pr.p_ **Reinren**  
tan, gold _(colour) n._ **Ruhn**  
teal _n._ **Wae**  
than _conj. comparative_ **Algo**  
that, this, it _conj._ **Alto**  
the, a, an _determiner._ **Fir**  
their _[possession (neu.)] suf._ **‘ëtan**  
their, theirs _[possession (neu.)] pr. suf._ **Ët’alto**  
then _{after-time} conj._ **Bekturn**  
there _adv._ **Datta**  
they [ _collective (neu.)_ ] _conj._ **Ët al**  
They _(sg.),_ I, Myself, Me, You, _pron. /neu._ **Naï**  
they are _(sg/pl.),_ I am _{I-be} pron./neu._ **Naïm**  
they will _(sg/pl.)_ you will, _[addressing an/other(s)] pron. /neu._ **Nanündā**  
they _(pl.)_ , them _(pl.)_ you _(pl.) [addressing others] pr. neu._ **Ët’anyu**  
they _(sg/pl.),_ them _(sg/pl.),_ you, _[addressing another] pron. /neu._ **Nanyü**  
think _vb._ **Pithyx**  
thinking [ _functioning root: ‘think’_ pithyx] _vb. pr.p._ **Pithwren**  
this, that, it _conj._ **Alto**  
thought [ _functioning root: ‘think’_ pithyx] _vb. pp._ **Pithrest**  
three, 3 _num._ **Eerthe**  
time _n._ **Turn**  
title, role _name. n. pref._ **Yeir** [YEIR = Formal]  
to allow, to let _vb._ **Wylou**  
to do _vb. suf._ **Ad (‘ad)**  
to have, has _[functioning root: ‘have’ urn] vb. pr.p._ **Urnwren**  
to hurt _{to give-pain} vb._ **Asbenyeir**  
to kill _{to give-death} vb._ **Oturnyeirx**  
to let, to allow _vb._ **Wylou**  
to lie _vb._ **Etueval**  
tongue, speak _vb. n._ **Etue**  
true, yes _adj._ **Mae**  
turquoise _(colour) n._ **Elwae**  
two, 2 _num._ **Owtz**

* * *

**U**  
us, we _name. /neu._ **Alednaï**  
us, we [ _contraction of_ Alednaï] **’dnaï**

* * *

**W**  
“Well met” _[in response to greetings] interj._ **Maenen!**  
waking [ _functioning root: ‘awake’_ pnos] _vb. pr.p_ **Pnoswren**  
want _vb._ **Desyre**  
Warrior, Fighter _name._ **Nikerym**  
water, sea _n. name._ **Waerr**  
we, us [ _contraction of_ Alednaï] **’dnaï**  
we, us _name. /neu._ **Alednaï**  
What? _{ino-that} adv._ **Inoalto**  
When? _{ino-time} adv._ **Inoturn**  
whenever _conj._ **Turnal**  
Where? _{ino-there} adv._ **Inodatta**  
wherever _{there-all} conj._ **Dattal**  
while, during _prep._ **Aturn**  
white, star, starlight _(colour) n._ **Elin**  
Who? _{ino-you} adv._ **Inonanyü**  
will help [ _functioning root: ‘help’_ ’áis] _vb. prep._ **Áisundā**  
wimp, weak _adj._ **Culm**  
wisdom, intelligence _n._ **Vispser**  
with, can _vb. prep._ **Thol**  
without, cannot, can’t _prep._ **Ori**  
wrong, false, no _adj. determiner. exc._ **Valç**

* * *

**Y**  
“Yes” _[to express agreement] exc._ **Mae!**  
yellow _n._ **Yin**  
yellow-Bellied (coward) _name._ **Yinvard**  
yes, true _adj._ **Mae**  
you will, they will _(sg/pl.) [addressing an/other(s)] pron. /neu._ **Nanündā**  
You, Me, Myself, I, They _(sg.) pron. /neu._ **Naï**  
you, they _(sg/pl.),_ them _(sg/pl.), [addressing another] pron. /neu._ **Nanyü**  
you _(pl.)_ , they _(pl.)_ , them _(pl.) [addressing others] pr. neu._ **Ët’anyu**  
young, early, short _n._ **Yawn**

* * *

**Z**  
zero, 0 _num._ **Orezo**

* * *

**Prefixes and Suffixes**  
_[referring to another (m.)] suf._ **‘edaí**  
_[referring to another (f.)] suf._ **‘êdth**  
_[comparative… (eg strong – yun = strong – yunego)]_ **-ego**  
_[questioning the attachment = inomae, ino]_ **-ino**  
_[without… (verb/noun) (eg heart – thien = heartlessly – thienlent) suf. /adj._ **-lent**  
_[become… (eg break – seless = has broken) suf._ **-low**  
_{referring to lesser than oneself} pron. (neu.) name. adj./suf._ **Neirf, (-neirf)**  
_[without… (eg. Mind – Menara = mindless – meneraori)_ ] _suf._ **-ori**  
_[past tense of…. (eg fight – kern = fought – kernrest)] suf._ **-rest**  
_Referring to higher than oneself, respectful pronoun (neu.) name. /pref._ **Tae (Tae-)**  
_[with… (eg. Mind – Menara = minful – menerathol)_ ] _suf._ **-thol**  
_[prediction, will… (eg; anger – dov = will anger dovundā)] suf._ **-undā**  
_directional… (eg quick – hast = quickly - hastaward) suf._ **-ward**  
_[present tense of… (verb) (eg fight – kern = fighting – kernwren)] suf._ **-wren**  
_respectful suffix suf./m._ **Xaí (-xaí)**  
_to add placement to a number [eg 10th = enol-orezo-ynth, 83rd = thibb-eerthe-ynth_ ] _suf._ **-ynth**  
_present process of…(verb) [eg to drink – druin = dinking – druinyon_ ] _suf._ **-yon**  
_respectful suffix suf./f._ **Yenâ (yenâ)**

* * *

**Names and Titles**  
_[title of respect] name. /f._ **Ilthrêth**  
_[title of respect] name. /m._ **Ilnrí**  
_[title of respect] name. /neu._ **Ileë**  
Aider, Medic _name._ **Yeiráis**  
Captain _name._ **Sault**  
Chef, Feeder _name._ **Yeirfaw**  
Warrior, Fighter _name._ **Nikerym**

* * *

**Interjections and Exclamations**  
“Farewell” _[given at departure] interj._ **Navaer!**  
“Greetings” _[respectful/warm greetings] interj._ **Gornonyyn!**  
“No” _[to express disagreement] exc._ **Law!**  
“Thank you” (to _f.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’êdth!**  
“Thank you” (to _m.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’edaí!**  
“Thank you” (to _neu.)_ _interj._ **Hanna’ët al!**  
“Thanks” _[to give thanks] interj._ **Hanna!**  
“Well met” _[in response to greetings] interj._ **Maenen!**  
“Yes” _[to express agreement] exc._ **Mae!**  
_[an expression of anger] interj. /exc._ **Dov!**  
_[an expression of extreme anger] interj._ **Hagdovuk!**  
_[an expression of extreme disgust] interj._ **Illth!**

* * *

** Numbers  **

> **Numbers Rules**  
>  To add a placement to a number, the suffix of _-ynth_ is added at the end:  
>  1 (one) = _enol_  
>  3 (three) = _evis_  
>  42 (forty-two) = _roufa-owtz_
> 
> 1st (first) = _enol-ynth_  
>  3rd (third) = _eerthe-ynth_  
>  42nd (forty-second) = _roufa-owtz-ynth_

0, zero _num._ **Orezo**  
1, one _num._ **Enol**  
2, two _num._ **Owtz**  
3, three _num._ **Eerthe**  
4, four _num._ **Roufa**  
6, six _num._ **Xid**  
5, five _num._ **Evis**  
7, seven _num._ **Neves**  
8, eight _num._ **Thibb**  
9, nine, _num._ **Ening**


End file.
